devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MobileEditor
How this code works How can I use this script on mobile? Do I have to change to full site or change default editor in my settings? Thanks Dai ca superman (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :I am using it currently. You need to be in full site mode, but it simply overrides the default source editor. :Launch ?action=edit on your page and it'll appear if desktop mode is disabled. • speedy • ��︎ • • 06:16, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Suggestions I love this script. It's basic functionality is working the way it is. Though, I have a few suggestions. * If the summary is one line, it shouldn't be scrollable. As seen in the screenshot, I wrote a one line summary, yet it was vertically scrollable for some odd reason. * "SHOW CHANGES" and "PREVIEW" with their icons should be centered. * Maybe in the editing screen, it should say "NEXT" instead of "PUBLISH", because you'd still be editing the page in the publishing screen. Again, thanks for this script, and I hope you can consider my suggestions. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) • USER - WALL • 12:37, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :I'll look into making the buttons vertical with centered text. Just when editing the script and let me know. • speedy • ��︎ • • 13:27, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, apologies. I was using my phone, and I had to fix it. Though unfortunately, DevTools isn't on mobile Chrome so I couldn't do anything other than just guess the correct style(s). ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) • USER - WALL • 17:10, October 17, 2018 (UTC) More suggestions Alright, I have a couple more suggestions: * For pages in the "Template" namespace, please make it possible to edit the template type using this editor. * Add a field for adding a headline in pages in the "Talk" namespace. * Add a feature that gives you an option to sign with one click, just like Sine. * Add a few common edit summaries like "Fixed typo(s)", "Corrected grammar" etc. These are my next suggestions, for now. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) • USER - WALL • 12:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Preferably make the edit summaries configurable. And add more configuration options—customization is awesome! ::I've improved issues with talkpage messages, and the (upcoming) formatting buttons should handle your other suggestions! I'll also add a utility for template types in due time, but it'll come after formatting is added. Summaries are a "maybe" and will probably be opt-in. • speedy • ��︎ • • 12:49, October 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: Something like Standard Edit Summary would be perfect. Reload in Oasis It would be nice if you added a configuration option which would reload the page with ?useskin=oasis added to the URL after publishing. MobileEditor Back arrows not showing I'm on Safari iOS 9, German l10n. Plus, the minor-edit checkbox renders filled and disappears when checked. The comment field has a very narrow height. Other than that, good stuff.--PedroM 11:40, December 28, 2018 (UTC)